In a conventional electronic connector for use in connecting a daughter printed circuit board with a mother printed circuit board, a pair of latches are provided on two opposite end portions of the connector, each latch having a complex engaging structure or mechanism for firmly engaging a right or a left side portion of the daughter board, for clamping the daughter board when inserted in a socket of the connector. Whenever dismantling or removing the daughter board from the connector for maintenance or other purposes, the latches should be forcibly biased sidewardly outwardly for disengaging the latches from the daughter board in order to release the daughter board from the connector, causing inconvenience for maintenance and other manipulation operation.
Meanwhile, the conventional electronic connector has a plurality of contact terminals each terminal embedded in the connector socket for connecting a plurality of terminal pads provided on a lower edge portion of the daughter board.
The contact terminal is arcuately bent to form a spring contact portion such as C shape or other corrugated geometrical shapes in order to firmly clamp the daughter board thereon. However, the spring contact portion has a cross section of rectangular shape having sharp edge portion to easily wear or damage the terminal pads on the daughter board.